heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Finger Setup
Once your concept has been approved, and you've been given the character bit to log into, go ahead and login to set your +finger. After all the +finger information is set, you'll be able to log into your /sheet on your character's wiki page and update all the information there. Once it's approved, staff will lock your /sheet. :) Set your Alias An alias is a short-form login. By default, your alias is set to your Codename without spaces. If you'd like to change it: @alias me=alias Set Basic Name and info &FullName me=Name @sex me=gender &Codename me=Name Types Marvel FC, Marvel OC, DC FC, DC OC, Wildstorm FC, Wildstorm OC, BPRD FC, BPRD OC There are no other types. If you are not a Feature Character, you're an Original Character. Because we have an entirely built-from-scratch timeline for both worlds and have blended in BPRD to the Marvel world and Wildstorm into the DC world; we consider all Features to be adapted, so you won't have to worry about 'is this character just like it was in 616 or New Earth?' The answer is 'probably not'. We try to stick to the core of who the characters are in the case of Features, but their histories are likely somewhat changed. In some cases, even their parentage is changed (see Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch; who are the children of Magento and Amelia Voght in this world). To set your character type: &Type me=type Species Species To set your Species: &Species me=Species Category When you fill out your category, it is based off the following: * Regular - Most characters will fall into this category. * Support - Non-combatants. * Elite - For characters that could be considered 'overpowered'. Omega-level mutants, Kryptonians, and similar. * Special - Anti-heroic and formerly villainous characters. * Special Elite - This is for characters who are both Special (anti-heroic) and Elite (overpowered). If your category is not already set (which it should be): &category me= (Choices: Regular, Support, Elite, Special, Special Elite) Identity With Identity, you have several choices: * Secret: except maybe to a few close friends and allies (and maybe not even them), your superhero identity is a secret. * Secret, Known to SHIELD/Government Agencies: The same as a secret identity, except that, whether through espionage, previous slip-up, or because you are acting in an official capacity, SHIELD or other government agencies (beyond your own) know who you are behind the mask. * Semi-Public: It's kind of a secret, but you're not entirely careful about keeping it that way. Or no one cares. * Public: You've made an official announcement and gone on record as to what your identity is, both with and without the mask. Or you don't have any identity besides your own. To set your Identity status: &SecretId me= (Choices: Public, Semi-Public, Secret Known, Secret) Age There are three relevant fields to fill out for age. ''Birthdate'' This is your character's date of birth. Fairly self explanatory. The current IC date is the same as the current OOC date for purposes of figuring out age. For timeless, immortal characters you can just put a month and day if you'd like; or leave this field with None. To set your Birthdate: &Birthdate me=MM/DD/YYYY ''Actual Age'' Based on your character's birthdate, the literal, exact to the year age. If you're playing a timeless, immortal, or scarily old character; or one that otherwise doesn't have an actual birthdate, just put in 'Immortal' or 'Ancient' or some other one-word explanation that fits. To set your Age: &age me=age ''Apparent Age'' How old your character appears, in human years. This doesn't have to be exact if you'd like a generality (such as 'mid-twenties' or 'late teens' or '40s'). To set your Apparent Age: &app_age me=age Affiliation and Positions Your affiliation is what team you are on (such as the Avengers, or the Justice League, or the Acolytes). If you are not on a team, then you are Solo. Your position is a short description (a couple words) of your function on the team. It can be a serious or light-hearted. To set your Team and Positions: &team me=Team &position me=Position Alignment A short description of your character's outlook. You can use the standard, D&D/RPG alignments of Chaotic-Lawful/Good-Evil, or do something else (we've seen things like 'Awesome' or 'Kinda Heroic' or 'Hero???' or 'Anti-hero' for most Special Characters). Feel free to have fun with it, but there's not a whole lot of space for it so keep it short. ;) To set your Alignment: &alignment me=Alignment Additional Info At the bottom there are four additional fields. To set your Wiki URL (often this will already be set for you): &wiki me=URL of your page The other three, Theme Song, Quote, and Alts, are not required, but suggested. &themesong me=text &quote me=text &alts me=text Category:Character Generation